micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Þeodspråxa
This the Discussion Page for Theodspraughsk. If you liked the article, please press the backspace button to go and rate it. With enough ratings, this page will be in the "Top Content>Highest Ratings" list once more. Comments, praise, suggestions, civilized criticisms, etc. are all welcome. Did you like the article? Tell us why. Did you not like the article? Tell us why so that we may improve it. We aim to make this article become the gold standard for all of the conlang pages on this wiki and can only do it with feedback from the community. So, please: share yer opinions with us! Thank ye. Well done! I am amazed by the detail and cohesion of this article, and the language itself. As someone trying to improve the deplorable state of many of MicroWiki's articles on languages, this is certainly a sight for sore eyes. Keep up the good work :) :~A-One 03:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! | ᛳᛤᚨᛥᚲᛖ᛫ᛲ :Why, thank you! I've put a lot of time into making it all, so it's nice to see that someone appreciates it. Ratings are appreciated. ::~Ła Þȷod wö Þeodıa 19:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Kudos From me, too I must agree with the A1 representative there. It is a very well thought out language and as a person who speaks English and German, I do recognise many words. The only thing that confused me was this "wo" and "wo denn", because "wo" means "where" in German and "wo denn" means "but where exactly?" (as a question). But once I got over that its a very nice and relatively easy to learn language. Also very usable :) :~Eleytheria 16:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :Thanks for your compliments! And yes, I agree; there are some ambiguities. 'Þu' is exactly the Old English word for 'Thou', but it also happens to be exactly the Icelandic word for 'Think', though it is spelled as 'Þuv' nowadays. 'Wo' is a corruption of German 'Von', and 'Denn' came from a mixture of the Norwegian suffix '-en', which is the equivalent of Modern English's 'The', and a corruption of Modern English's 'The', itself. Originally, in Librax, the precursor to Theodspraughx, 'De' meant 'Of', and 'La' meant 'The'. La didn't work any more, though, when the verb infinitive suffix, '-ere' changed to first '-erë', next '-era', and finally '-ela', and, as such, 'La' changed to 'Denn' and 'Dinn'. 'De', of course, was then too easy to confuse with 'Denn' and 'Dinn', and, therefore, underwent rapid transformation, going from 'De' to 'Del', then to 'Ed', 'Ae', 'Aef', 'Von', 'Won', and, finally, 'Wo', which works perfectly within the scope of this language. The spellings of the definite articles have only very recently changed to 'Da' and 'Das'. Before that, they were 'Do' and 'Dos', before that they were 'Den' and 'Djn', and, before that, they were 'Denn' and 'Dinn'. Fer wuv kompleȷmıns, gratsı. Ału. ::~Ła Þȷod wö Þeodıa June 6, 2010 (UTC) Greatest Conlang Ever! This is the best conlang I have ever seen! It must have taken some time to create.   :Keep it on, :~André Asammut 13:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ᛳᛯᚱᚨᛏᛋᛁᛲ :Why, thank you! ::~Ła Þȷod wö Þeodıa 22:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC)